Mobile terminals, or mobile (cellular) telephones, for mobile telecommunications systems like GSM, UMTS, D-AMPS and CDMA2000 have been used for many years now. In the older days, mobile terminals were used almost exclusively for voice communication with other mobile terminals or stationary telephones. Gradually, the use of modern terminals has been broadened to include not just voice communication, but also various other services and applications such as www/wap browsing, video telephony, electronic messaging (e.g. SMS, MMS, email, instant messaging), digital image or video recording, FM radio, music playback, electronic games, calendar/organizer/time planner, word processing, etc.
With the ability to handle different content types, such as images, pictures, music, etc., the user needs to be able to find content items of these content types.
A known way to solve this is to provide a file browser where the user can navigate to a desired content item. However, finding the desired content item can take a significant amount of time and effort.
Consequently, there is a need to provide an improved way to find content items in a mobile terminal.